Marathon
by Jung Ha Yeon
Summary: Sebuah pertandingan marathon yang akan memilih 1 atlet terhebat dan akan mengikuti perlombaan Internasional! Siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya? Lots of Cast! DBSK, SuJu(not all), SHINee(except Jonghyun)...


Title: Marathon

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

All DBSK

Not All SuJu

SHINee (kecuali Jonghyun)

Other

Rated: K

Genre: Humor (yang garing)

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Oh ya, saya senang banget karena fanfic saya yang sebelumnya tanggapannya positif. Walalapun reviewnya gak terlalu banyak, tapi yang baca lumayan banyak. Dan itu yang bikin saya senang^^. Sejujurnya saya sering menjadi salah satu dari SIDERS, jadi kalau setelah baca fanfic saya tetapi gak review saya maklumi kok. Barangkali, ada yang online dari hp^^

Oke~

Happy Reading~

Terlihat di sebuah Stadion di tengah kota Seoul yang sedang ramai dengan barbagai macam orang. Sebenarnya ada apakah gerangan, hingga Stadion tersebut sangat ramai seperti habis mengungsi?

"Oke, perlombaan sebentar lagi akan kita mulai. Diharapkan kepada para peserta untuk masuk ke lapangan dan bersiap-siap" ucap sebuah suara yang sangat keras. Pemilik suara tersebut adalah Soo May eh maksudnya Soo Man, yang menggunakan toak hasil nyolong dari masjid*gak modal amat ya -_-*. Terlihat kini para peserta yang dimaksud Soo Manpun berjalan ke arah lapangan dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Ada yang mau nangis, gemetaran, takut, semangat yang berkoar-koar, dan sampai yang malaspun ada. Sebenarnya ada acara apa ini? Oh ya, ini adalah lomba marathon untuk menyambut 17 agustusan*kan udh lewat*. Oke, sebenarnya acara ini untuk mendapatkan atlet lari marathon yang tercepat untuk dikirim ke luar negri dan akan melombakan perlombaan international.

"Onyu(Onew) ayo berjuang! Hwaiting!" sorak seseorang sambil melebarkan banner nama Onew, yang bernama Key

"Su-ie! Tunjukkan kemampuanmu baby! Saat berlari nanti jangan lupa lenggokkan sedikit buttmu ne?" ucap seorang namja berjidat libar dengan keras membuat si Su-ie tadi berblushing ria sambil mengumpat dalam hati karena namja itu baru saja menyebut 'aset' kebanggaannya.

"Yunnie, Boojae disini selalu mendoakanmu agar kau menang. Semangatlah Yunnie Bear, hwaiting! I LOVE U" teriak seorang namja cantik dengan lebaynya*plak* sambil ber-kiss bye ria kepada Yunnienya

"CHANGMINNIE! JANGAN KALAH! JANGAN MEMBUATKU MALU! AWAS KALAU KAU KALAH! AKAN KU MAKAN SEMUA JATAH MAKANANMU!" teriak namja lain yang mengambil toak yang di pakai Soo Man atau tepatnya mencuri ketika Soo Man sedang kebelet pipis ==', bernama Kyuhyun

"Minho chagiyaaa~ ayo semangat!" ucap seorang namja imut dan manis dengat sedikit keras yang bernama Taemin

"SIWONNIE! Berjuang ne! Kerahkan semua kaki-kaki kudamu" sorak namja manis dengan kulit yang putih bak salju*?*

"YESUNGIE! KALAU KAU TAK MENANG, TAK ADA JATAH BUATMU SELAMA SATU MINGGU PENUHHH!" teriak seorang namja berpipi chubby dengan lengkingannya yang membuat semua orang cengo melihat ke arahnya

Terlihat para peserta semakin semangat setelah dukungan-dukungan tersebut tak terkecuali Yesung. Ya, dia tak mau kalau misalnya dia tidak di kasih 'jatah' selama satu minggu penuh dari baby Wookienya. Bisa 'karatan' dong punyanya kalau tak memasuki 'surga' dari Ryeowook.

"Ah, oke, maaf lama menunggu. Baiklah kita akan segera memulai pertandingannya" ucap Soo Man kembali setelah menunaikan hasrat kecilnya.

Para pesertapun tampaknya sudah siap dan mengatur jarak dan posisi. "Oke, ambil posisi. Bersiap. Dannn mulai!" teriak Soo Man kencang memberi aba-aba dan start

Para pesertapun sudah mulai berlarian mengelilingi lapangan dan posisi mereka hampir sejajar. Kekuatan mereka seimbang rupanya. Tapiii~ tunggu! Ada yang salah! Kenapa Onew malah ke pinggir lapangan? Ada apa dengannya?. Para penontonpun yang pertamanya bingung langsung melongo melihat Onew malah mengejar ayamnya yang turun ke lapangan karena terlepas dari tangan Key. Onew sengaja memang membawa ayamnya, karena setelah melihat ayamnya pasti semangatnya akan bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Tetapi karena Key terlalu sibuk menyemangati Onew, dia malah tidak sadar kalau pegangan pada ayamnya merenggang dan akhirnya ayam itu pun kabur.

Sementara Onew yang sibuk mengejar ayamnya, terlihat Yunho yang sedang kedip-kedip mata gak jelas terhadap Jaejoong sambil terus berlari dan akibatnya dia tersungkur karena tidak melihat jalan. Para penontonpun hanya meringis. Pasti sangat sakit, pikir para penonton.

Sementara Yunho yang tersungkur, mari kita melihat Siwon. Dia berlari dengan sungguh-sungguh dan bersemangat. Bahkan dia bukan Cuma menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk berlari tetapi juga kedua tangannya!*author sinting XD* . Ingatkan, kalau Siwon itu jelmaan kuda berbentuk manusia tampan*plak*.

Sekarang mari kita lihat Junsu! Dia berlari dengan kencang dan secara alami buttnya bergoyang-goyang, membuat Park Yoochun menesteskan air liur karena melihat pemandangan menggoda Junsu.

Yesung? Dia berlari sambil memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya jika tidak dikasi 'jatah' oleh Ryeowook, dan membuat dia tertinggal jauh dibelakang. Poor Yesung

Changmin sendiri berlari dengan focus tanpa menhiraukan bisingnya penonton yang saling bersorak. Dia tidak mau kalau 'belahan jiwa'nya di makan oleh Kyuhyun, bisa-bisa dia mati kelaparan.

Minho? Dia berlari dengan kaki-kaki panjangnya agar bisa menjadi yang terdepan. Dengan segenap kemampuannya ia berlari agar tak mengecewakan Taeminnya.

"Ya! Perlombaan dipimpin oleh Shim Changmin lalu Minho!" ucap Soo Man, semakin memanaskan pertandingan

"Ayo Yunnie! Kau pasti bisa" teriak Jaejoong menyemangati Yunho lagi. Dia sempat khawatir waktu melihat Yunho jatuh tadi

Onew, setelah menangkap ayamnya dan menitipkannya ke petugas yang ada di lapanganpun mulai berlari lagi, begitu juga dengan Yunho.

Persaingan semaki ketat dan jarak tempuh hanya tinggal 5 meter lagi!. Siapakah pemenangnya?

"Yak! Sedikit lagi! Dan... "

"HOREEE" teriak para penonton bersorak

Mau tau siapa pemenangnya? Mau tau? Mau tau? Mau tau atau mau tau banget?*just kidding^^V*

"Dan pemenangnya adalah... JABRIK! AYAMNYA ONEW! SELAMAT SELAMAT!" teriak Soo Man menggema di Stadion

Kenapa ayamnya Onew yang menang? Karena ayamnya kabur lagi dan lari dengan cepat melewati Changmin yang seharusnya menjadi pemenangnya. Bukan hanya peserta saja yang shock atas menang dadakannya Jabrik tapi juga para pendukung mereka atau namjachingu mereka.

"Kepada saudara Jabrik silahkan menerima medali" ujar Soo Man. Kangtapun -sang panitia- mengalungkan medali emas ke leher Jabrik.

"Selanjutnya saudara Changmin" ujar Soo Man lagi. Kangapun beralih ke hadapan Changmin. Changmin menunduk untuk dipasangkan medali di lehernya karena dia lebih tinggi daripada Kangta.

"Dan yang terakhir saudara Junsu" ujar Soo Man yang ketiga kalinya. Kangta mengambil medali terakhir dan menyematkannya ke leher Junsu.

Bingung kenapa Junsu yang menang? Seharusnya Minho kan? Itu karena pada saat focus-focusnya dia berlari, dia malah kesandung kaki panjangnya sendiri -_-

PROK PROK PROK

Penontonpun bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Sementara yang kalah menekuk wajahnya. Kecewa, malu, dan rasa bersalah tersirat di wajah peserta yang kalah*lebeh banget dah*. Dan akhirnya mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan perasaan yang berbeda.

Onew yang di jewer setelah tiba dirumah, Yunho yang gak di kasih 'jatah' selama 3 hari karena Boojae tercintanya sudah malu meneriakkan perasaannya di depan umum, Siwon yang disuruh beres-beres rumah karena Kibum yang ngambek, Yesung yang gak di kasih 'jatah' selama 1 minggu penuh. Yang lumayan enak sih si Minho karena gak diapa-apain sama Taemin, tapi dia dicuekin sama Taemin.

Dan bersyukurlah bahwa Changmin menang, walaupun juara kedua. Bagi Kyuhyun juara kedua tak masalah, yang penting tetap menang kan?

Oh ya! Dan Junsu! Ada yang penasaran dengan Junsu? Dia sedang badmood sekarang karena si Park jidat lebar*plak* asik mencuil-cuil*?* 'aset'nya karena tergoda dengan buttnya sewaktu lari tadi.

Chukkae ne for Jabrik, Changminnie, Junsu-ie.

Sekali lagi Chukkae*tebar kembang*

O ya, masalah atlet yang bakal ngikutin perlombaan Internasional itu hanya karangan Soo Man saja, supaya para peserta lebih semangat ^^

FIN~

Wakaka! Fic apaan ini? Tiba-tiba aja saya ada mood buat ngetik fanfic. Fanfic ini diilhami sewaktu hidup lampu di rumah saya. Hah~ mian kalau jelek dan mengecewakan buat pemenang pertamanya =A= pasti banyak yang gak nyangka kan kalau bakalan si Jabrik pemenangnya?*smirk*

Oke, saya gak terlalu mengharapkan begitu banyak review dari readers. Yang penting, ada yang baca saya udah seneng banget kok^^

Gamsahamnida~

Annyeong~


End file.
